


Will You Still be Here?

by LetUsDoThisAgain



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, M/M, don't really know what this is, neil wakes up in the past, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetUsDoThisAgain/pseuds/LetUsDoThisAgain
Summary: Neil wakes up in the past at Millport basically
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Will You Still be Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I don't even really like this that much? I think the first fic I posted was much better, I'm just getting this out of the way lmao

Neil woke up slowly, his eyes thick and heavy with sleep. He turned over, his hand reaching across the mattress for Andrew’s warmth but found nothing. 

Blinking his eyes open, he sat up and looked around, only to face with horror when he realized he wasn’t even laying on a mattress. He wasn’t on a mattress, and his surroundings weren’t familiar at all.

Neil stood up in a panic, his heart racing faster than he had ever run. Where was he? Was he taken in the middle of the night? However, Neil stopped when he spotted his old, ratty duffle bag next to him. Looking around once again, Neil realized something.

He was in the house he had squatted in all those years ago. In Millport. He was in fucking Millport. Neil raced to find a mirror and fell back onto his hands when he saw himself. Brown hair. Brown eyes. A smooth face.

This couldn’t be real, yet here he was. All those years, just gone. 

Andrew. Oh god, Andrew.

Neil couldn’t bare the thought of all his memories with Andrew being lost. The kisses, they key he called home, their house, their marriage. Andrew had proposed under the pretenses of hospital visits, but they both knew what it meant.

And now it was gone.

Before Neil could get ahead of himself, he had to see what day it was. This couldn’t be real, it had to be a fucked up nightmare.

~

Neil stepped outside after checking out the window for any body that could be around and headed to the nearest gas station. Walking in he grabbed the newspaper from the front and skimmed it for a date, and his fears was confirmed. It was the day of their final high school game. The game where his entire life changed, unknown at the time, for the better.

Neil stumbled out of the gas station and ran for the school. He had to play the game; he couldn’t let anything be different. He has to get his life back.  
The last 15 years. Gone. He still couldn’t believe it.

~

His team had, predictably, just lost, and now Neil was face to face with Coach Hernandez again.

“I didn’t see your parents at the game,” Hernandez said, and Neil was faced again with the awful reality of his life. 

Neil continued the conversation as well as he could remember until Hernandez inevitably said, “There’s someone here to see you,” and Neil turned around to face Wymack. 

“So, you’ve come again.” Neil said, and Wymack’s look of determined intent turned confused. Before he could say a word, Neil bolted towards the locker room with his bag. He needed to see Andrew. He hoped, needed, Andrew to remember him. He could almost feel the tears starting at the thought of having to start that over.

He could handle everything else, but not without Andrew.

Right before entering the lounge Neil called out tentatively, “Andrew?” He took a step forward and rounded the corner to see Andrew with a smirk. “Yes junkie?”

Neil almost collapsed with relief. “Andrew. You remember-“ He took a step forward and Andrew put a hand up to stop him and walked towards him instead.

Andrew slowly brought his arms up and pulled Neil in for a hug. Neil couldn’t stop the tears now. 

“I thought I was going to have to do it alone,” “I know.” “I was so scared and I-“ “I know.”

Wymack rushed into the room and stopped at the corner when he saw Andrew and Neil. “What’s going on,” but Andrew stopped him with a glare.

“Don’t worry, Neil’s signing.” Wymack at a lost for words but honestly used to the bullshit just nodded once. “Okay. Good,” and he walked out.

Neil just let Andrew hold him. “1000 percent.” Neil choked on a sob with a laugh, “I would expect nothing less.” 

After some silence, Andrew spoke up, “I’m going to get myself off the drugs and we’re going to figure this out together. We’re still okay.”

Neil popped his head up, “Will we let Seth live?”

Andrew scoffed, “Maybe, I’m undecided.” 

Neil hummed, “We’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk what that ending was either, I plan to have some much better fics up later, this one was just really self indulgent


End file.
